


Home

by ArcherHybrid



Series: Labor of Love [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHybrid/pseuds/ArcherHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel fulfills Kili's promise to his mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I got this one in my head the moment Tauriel asked Kili about the tailsman, and he told her about his promise to return to his mother. I thought that she would have liked to see Kili's promise fulfilled, even if Kili couldn't physically do it himself

She didn’t have to do this. Going to the Blue Mountains? To Ered Luin? It was madness. There was nowhere it said she had to do this, but she felt that she must; for his sake, and that of the promise he had made. Tauriel was the only one who could carry it out now. Now that he was gone, buried, stone-cold beneath the glittering halls of Erebor.

Shortly after the battle, and the coronation of the new King Under the Mountain, when Thranduil had gone, and many others with him, back to their forest home, Legolas had found his childhood friend in the stables saddling a horse.

He asked her, “Where are you off to?” and she had replied, “I travel alone to the Blue Mountains,” to which he seemed perplexed by her answer, as she had no business there, or so he assumed. And he asked her why but she did not answer him, for a small rift had been created between the once good friends when a spark of jealousy had reared its ugly head.

And so once her horse was saddled and affairs at Erebor settled, the new King now sitting on the throne, Tauriel had not batted an eyelash as she left Legolas behind her.

It took her quite a few months, and she rarely stopped to rest; too focused with only one thing on her mind, and stopping, even for a small moment, would just slow her down. She purposely avoided traveling through Mirkwood – the last spoke word to her king and prince had not been a pleasant one, neither of them understand nor approving of her connection to the young dwarf.

She arrived at her destination just as winter had past, and the fresh rains of spring were bringing new blooms to the mountains, and the grasslands surrounding them.

She was met with hatred.

They avoided her, and mothers would instantly remove their curious dwarflings from sight as she would smile upon them. Some would even sling harsh words towards her. She tried to ignore them, but Tauriel had been hurt by them, in a small way. It took her a while to find that one dwarf she looked for, the reason behind her quest, and she stood nervously at the doorstep of the woman’s home.

Tauriel knocked, and knocked again. When it seemed as though she wouldn’t be received, the door opened a small crack, and an older dwarf-woman looked out, asking, “What do you want?” for she hadn’t seen that the person calling on her was an elf from the woodland realm.

And Tauriel, with her back rigid and her smile somber, answered, “I have come to speak with the Lady Dis…”

The door opened further, bathing the older woman in the twilight of night, and showed to Tauriel the stark height difference; her lover had not gotten his height from his mother, surely. And for Dis, upon seeing that her caller was an elf, frowned deeply. It had been a long time since she’s seen an elf but she remembered all too well what had happened upon that day.

Dis, now much older than when she last encountered an elf, stood to her full height and rang a dish towel through her fingers. “Aye,” she said, her voice now flat and stern, “that would be me. What can I do for you, she-elf? I have not had dealings with elves for quite some time. It is strange I would find one on my doorstep. Speak. What business do you have with me?”

Tauriel did not wince at the dwarf-woman’s harsh tone. She reached into between her breasts, close to her heart, for something, and Dis was starting to react, thinking she might be being attacked, but the woman had slowly relaxed as Tauriel presented with a small, onyx-colored stone. Dis eyed the stone, instantly recognizing the dwarvish runes carved into it, and her eyes filled with tears. She brought a hand to cover her mouth and shifted her eyes from the stone in the elf’s hand, up to her face, where a pair of green eyes were so filled with pain and anguish.

It took a few seconds for Tauriel to speak again, and then she did. “My name is Tauriel. I am an elf of the Woodland Realm and I –“, there was a small pause, in which she swallowed that sinking feeling in her throat, and tried not to get sick again, “ –knew your son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! This one-shot definitely follows those others in angst so maybe next time I'll start posting less angst-filled fics


End file.
